Tearful Goodbye
by Arisugawa Sorata
Summary: Rei gets in a deadly motorbike accident one rainy evening... Kira x Rei, Harumi x Tatsuya.
1. Rainfall

**Tearful Goodbye  
**  
The hard, unforgiving pounding of rain echoed through her ears like the screams of war. Her grief was beyond tears. Kira sat, her hands trembling, holding Rei's almost lifeless body quietly. Sniffles escaped her.  
  
"Oh Kira," Rei moaned, his hoarse, dying voice sounding almost angelic through Kira's ears. "I said... I said once before that I wouldn't have cared if I died tomorrow."  
  
"No, Rei! Don't say that! Paramedics, they're coming, you'll be ok..." Kira screamed, hugging Rei's battered body.  
  
"Let me finish, Kira." He breathed, with some difficulty. "I said I wouldn't care if I died tomorrow. But you know what? I had a reason to live, and it was you." He reached up, stroking her face. "I'm sorry that I got on the motorbike this evening and went speeding off into the rain... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tatsuya watched, eyes filling with tears. Harumi clenched his coat, her face stained with tears also. All they could do now was wait for the paramedics.  
  
"Oh, Tatsuya! Why is Rei so stupid?!" Harumi yelled. "Why?..."  
  
Soon, the sound of sirens broke the horrifying noise of rain. The ambulance pulled up, lifting Rei onto the stretcher. The red lights blinded the three friends who were to be left behind.  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but you can not come with him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
And with that, the ambulance drove away. Kira, Tatsuya, and Harumi stood, drenched in rain water, only to wait.  
  
AN- Not much of a fic. Tongari does not like. Will continue if there is demand. 


	2. Heartbeat

**Tearful Goodbye**  
  
The ambulance sirens continued to fade as they whooshed away from the scene of Rei's accident. Kira, Harumi, and Tatsuya only could stand, their shock still sinking in.  
  
Tatsuya was the first to speak since Rei had been whisked away. "So... what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital! We can just borrow a car!"  
  
Harumi shook her head. "No, Tatsuya. That wouldn't work. Have you even glanced around since we got here? There are no cars in sight!"  
  
Kira stood still, still watching the exact place where the ambulance had faded from her viewpoint. She began running. Faster and faster, ignoring the faint calls of Tatsuya and Harumi. Her hands were stained, marked, scarred with Rei's blood.  
  
_So much blood..._  
  
So much blood had been lost in the accident. For such a skilled rider, she couldn't believe it had happened. All he had done was spun around a corner and...  
  
_Screech.  
_  
The horrible noise repeated in her mind once again. She tried to push it away, ignore it somehow, thinking that if she could just concentrate on something else... but no, she couldn't. There was only the memory of Rei in her head.  
  
She was coming to another corner. She slid around it easily, avoiding bumping into any passer-bys, though there were few. Mainly bums and busy office men, rushing home from work to their families.  
  
_When I close my eyes, all I see is Rei. But not just Rei... the blood that surrounded him. It was like he was sinking into a pool of his own blood.  
_  
"NO!" Kira screamed, abruptly stopping and gripping her head. "But... Rei! I have to get to Rei!" She continued onward.  
  
Far behind her stood Harumi and Tatsuya. They had tried calling Kira back, but to no avail. The rain was pouring even harder and more intensely now.  
  
"Tatsuya... will he be ok?" Harumi asked fearfully. Her eyes were flooding with tears.  
  
"I- I don't know, Harumi," he answered. "There was so much blood... it's hard to tell. All we can do now is pray and help Kira."  
  
Kira's feet were sore and blistered by the time she reached the hospital. She had chosen to wear sandals that day, afterall. She cursed to herself, and bursted through the doors. She rushed to the front desk.  
  
"Can I see Kashino Rei?" she huffed, water from her hair slowly dripping onto the papers that sat on the desk. A woman simply smiled.  
  
The woman at the desk scanned her files. "Oh yes- that young kid who was just admitted into the emergency room?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Just go right ahead. Room 304, he may be in there for a short period before you can see him."  
  
"Thanks!" Kira replied, hurrying off to room 304.  
  
_Pound, pound, pound, pound...  
_  
Her heart pounding excitedly as she stood, paralyzed in front of room 304. "They said you can go in there... so why can't you force yourself?"  
  
Sweat from her forehead dripped onto her hand, which was shakily gripping the doorknob.  
  
_Whoosh._  
  
She pushed the door open with all her might, her eyes clenched tight. When she was finally able to open them, she saw Rei... but, was he dead, or alive?!  
  
AN- Tongari is still not pleased with her fic. 


End file.
